homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110815 - Solid Advice
11:14 -- angryGardener AG began pestering gallavantingGuardsman GG at 11:14 -- 11:14 AG: Hey, Serios 11:15 GG: Hello. Mr. Simons.... 11:15 AG: What the fuck am I doing? 11:16 GG: I. Do. Not. Understand. The. Question. 11:16 GG: I. Do. Not. See. You. So. How. Am. I. Suppose. To. Assess. This? 11:16 AG: Last night I told Lila I love her 11:16 AG: She kinda 11:16 AG: Rejected me 11:17 GG: I. See.... 11:17 AG: I didn't get much sleep 11:17 AG: I mostly just banged my head against a wall 11:18 GG: That. Does. Not. Seem. Productive. For. Aiding. In. Rejection. 11:18 AG: I know 11:18 AG: But I just feel so fucking stupid 11:18 AG: What was I expecting!? 11:19 GG: Admittedly. I. Have. Been. On. The. Opposite. Side. Of. That. Interaction.... I. Had. Never. Thought. How. Miss. Libby. Felt. When. I. Did. Not. Initially. Return. Her. Feelings.... 11:19 AG: Her to say that she felt the same way? 11:19 AG: Hm 11:19 GG: It. Was. A. Possibility.... You. Had. To. Try. 11:19 AG: I culd've waited 11:19 AG: *could've 11:19 GG: True... But. Perhaps. Bringing. It. Out. Now. Cleared. The. Air. 11:20 AG: Meh 11:20 AG: I don't know 11:20 GG: If. Nothing. Else. You. Went. As. Direct. As. Possible. Which. Is. Commendable. 11:20 GG: As. Long. As. You. Did. Not. Go. As. Direct. As. Miss. Libby. Initially. Did. 11:21 GG: That. Would. Be.... Distressing. 11:21 AG: What do you mean? 11:21 GG: The. Problems. With. A. Seer. Feeling. Flush. You. For. Would. Be. That. She. Had. Already. Seen. All. The. Interactions.... It. Initially. Damaged. The. Chances. Of. A. Relationship. 11:22 AG: Great 11:22 AG: Now I feel like even more of a doof 11:22 GG: How. So? 11:23 AG: What if say something stupid in the future 11:23 AG: What if Scarlet gets to me, and I kill the entire team? 11:24 GG: Are. You. That. Powerful? 11:25 GG: I. Thought. You. Were. Having. Issues. With. Cannibals.... I. Do. Not. Think. You. Could. Handle. The. 19. Of. Us. 11:25 AG: Yeah 11:25 AG: I know 11:25 GG: Do. Not. Worry. Then. On. Uncertain. Futures. 11:25 GG: We. Are. Making. Our. Choices. Now.... Some. Good. Some. Ill. 11:26 GG: Some. Perhaps. Both. 11:26 AG: Do you think this'll make things awkward between me and her? 11:26 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. Her. Well. Enough. To. Know. How. She. Would. React. 11:27 GG: If. You. Keep. Pressing. It. Though. It. Could. Become. Awkward. 11:27 AG: Hm 11:27 AG: I'm just worried 11:28 GG: There. Are. Greater. Things. To. Worry. About.... Confront. These. Feelings. And. Learn. To. Accept. Them.... I. Am. Trying. To. Learn. The. Same. Of. My. Anger. And. Rage. 11:29 AG: Oh, right, with all the Prince of Rage stuff? 11:29 GG: Well. I. Am. Trying. To. Learn. It. Without. The. Use. Of. The. Power. First.... 11:30 AG: How do I learn about freedom and individuality? 11:31 GG: That. Is. Not. A. Question. I. Can. Answer. 11:32 AG: That sucks 11:32 AG: Well, I need to go and think about my life 11:32 GG: I. Take. It. This. Relates. To. Your. Knight. Of. Breath. Status? 11:32 AG: Yeah 11:32 GG: Have. You. Tried. Asking. Your. Sprite? 11:32 AG: They're too busy arguing with eachother 11:33 GG: Try. To. Get. Them. To. Focus. Then. 11:33 GG: Though. Isn'T. It. Just. One. Sprite. Still? 11:33 AG: Yeah, just one sprite 11:33 AG: But I put my dead grandpa and dead mom in it 11:34 GG: So. I. Recall. You. Mentioning. Somewhat.... 11:34 AG: So, two people, seperate minds, one body 11:35 GG: In. Either. Case. Get. Them. To. Understand. That. You. Are. Their. Decendent.... Get. Them. To. Focus. On. You. 11:35 AG: That's gonna be a challenge 11:36 AG: Well, I'm gonna go and think about my life 11:36 AG: Later, Serios 11:36 GG: Think. Well. Then.... Do. Not. Regret. Your. Decision. 11:36 AG: Bye 11:36 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering gallavantingGuardsman GG at 11:36 -- Category:Serios Category:Mike